dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Endgame
| gross = $2.8 billion | preceed = Avengers: Infinity War Ant-Man and the Wasp Captain Marvel | followed = Spider-Man: Far From Home | rotten_tomatoes_title = avengers_endgame | imdb_id = 4154796 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/avengers-endgame }} Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 US superheroes film directed by the Russo Brothers and written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It is the 22nd film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the sequel of Avengers: Infinity War and the final film of The Infinity Saga. Plot After the devastating events of Avengers: Infinity War, the universe is in ruins due to the efforts of the Mad Titan, Thanos. With the help of remaining allies, the Avengers must assemble once more in order to undo Thanos's actions and undo the chaos to the universe, no matter what consequences may be in store, and no matter who they face... Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos Music Original Score Avengers: Endgame (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''April 26, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Alan Silvestri * '''Track Count: '''35 * '''Length: '''1:56:35 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Release ''Avengers: Endgame was released on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Before it released in United States, it already begin its international rollout a week before, starting with April 24 in Australia, China, and other parts of Asia and Europe. In June 28, 2019, it has a re-release with seven minutes of new post-credits footage, including a Stan Lee tribute, an unfinished deleted scene, and the opening scene of Spider-Man: Far From Home. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 94% Tomatometer and 90% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Exciting, entertaining, and emotionally impactful, Avengers: Endgame does whatever it takes to deliver a satisfying finale to Marvel's epic Infinity Saga." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 8.5/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $858,373,000 in North America, and $1,939,427,564 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,662 theaters and earned $157,461,641 on its opening date and $357,115,007 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $175,961,330 at opening week and $614,316,021 in total, it also breaks the record of International movies record in China, which made by made by The Fate of the Furious in 2017. In total, the film earned $2,797,800,564, which breaks the record that made by Avatar in 2009. Trivia * Originally the film was called Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2, which Avengers: Infinity War called as Part 1. * Robert Downey Jr. was the only actor who read the entire script. * Cause Stan Lee's death in late 2018, this is the last Marvel film include Stan's combo. * Natalie Portman's appearance in the film was created with leftover footage from Thor: The Dark World, and she also did voice-over work for a scene when she is talking in the distance. Although Portman didn't shoot any new scenes, she attended the film's premiere. * This film earned $60 million in Thursday night previews, breaking the $57 million record held by Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * The Stan Lee cameo is based on his own actual look in the 1970s. * This is the first film to reach over a billion dollars during its opening weekend in theaters. * This is the first film in the series to feature the original line-up of the Avengers from the comics: Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Ant-Man (Hank Pym) and The Wasp (Janet Van Dyne). Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action